One Late Night
by SarahC20
Summary: A little dream. I do not own GH.


My first GH fanfiction. Please be kind. To those who are reading my HH story I'm so sorry for the delay I've had some medical issues that I've been preoccupied with. I'll be updating by the 1st of April and I'll try to update at least once a week.

I own nothing.

It had been two days since Milo had been by to talk to Patrick and he still hadn't found the courage to tell Sabrina about his feelings. Logically he knew that she still had feelings for him. It had only been a week since she confessed to him and he didn't think it had been long enough for all of that to change. But he was gun shy. He could be serious with Sabrina, Emma loved her and Robin most certainly would approve.

He was a coward. It was the end of his shift and Emma was having a sleepover at her friend Ashley's house and it had been a long day so he decided to take a nap in the on call room. As he lay on the bed his mind raced with images of Sabrina. He was deep in thought when he heard someone come in. He looked over to find Sabrina.

"Hey," he said sitting up. "what happened to your glasses?" he noticed she wasn't wearing them. Her hair was filled with the same wild, sexy curls though.

"Felix" she laughed "he broke them because he said he couldn't take it anymore and he knows I have some emergency contacts."

"That sounds like him." Patrick laughed as well.

"Is everything all right?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"Yeah" She said sitting next to him. After another moment she looked at him. He couldn't help but notice how full and kissable her lips were. "Do you mind if I try something?" she asked.

"Not at all." She took a shaky hand and caressed his face. Then she kissed him. He was surprised at first, but returned the kiss with just as much fire and passion. Everywhere her skin met his left a trail of fire behind it. He deepened the kiss and pushed her back so he was laying on top of her; careful not to crush her with his weight.

He began to kiss her elsewhere, her hair, her cheek, the crook of her neck and the curve between her breasts as he discarded her shirt. She wore a simple yellow and black pokadot bra. He kissed her tender breasts through it and discarded it as well.

She tugged at the bottom of his scrub shirt and they broke apart for just a moment for him to discard it. It took just another moment for his pants to fall to the floor also, followed by hers. Leaving only Sabrina's black panties between the two. He broke there embrace for a moment and let his hands hover at hem of her panties. "Are you sure you wanna do this?" he asked his breath hot and heavy.

"Yes." She panted. He didn't hesitated with discarding the last scrap of clothing. Kissing everywhere and anywhere he could. Playfully licking and biting her nipples until they were so hard he was sure they could cut glass. She reached down and stroked him, causing him to groan with pleasure.

"Oh god, yes!" he moaned.

He couldn't hold back anymore. He thrust into her, gently at first but then as hard and as fast as he could encouraged by her pleading with him to do so. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was surprised because he believed her to be a virgin. She was just so shy and unsure. But she had the passion and skill of an experience lover and the thought of her being with a man before him (as unrealistic as this was) caused a great pang of jealousy within him.

He decided to make up for that by being better than anyone she'd been with before him.

She rolled them both over so she was riding him now and all he could do to hold on for a few more precious moments was grab her hips to guide them.

She gaped as she came crying out his name. He followed suit a second after.

They laid like that, tangled in each other until...

RIIINNNGGG

Patrick awoke to the sound of some annoying machine on an infomercial on the TV. Some annoying woman was talking about how this kitchen device changed her life.

After a moment everything came flooding back, Emma was at a sleepover, but he had come straight home and fallen asleep on the couch. He felt embarrassed for a moment he hadn't had a dream like that since he was a teenager. (At least not to that extent) He looked over at the clock. 10:30pm.

Without another thought he got up and headed out the door and was set on going to Sabrina's apartment.

He was done being a coward. He was going to make that dream come true.


End file.
